powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 10: Morning Dew
Morning Dew 'is the tenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the AtomFleet Zords Summary Scowl sends out a new Reactor Warrior, and his actions cause a breach at the Pier. It's up to Ayumi to save citizens now! ''Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy Rival Lineup: Orange, Cyan Plot ''The two new Rangers stand in front of a setting sun.'' ''Calvin coughs as he stands to face them. "Who, are, you?"'' ''The two demorph. It's the twins. Peter and Lara....'' ''a''The rangers ready to face them again as they get up, but the twins don't have time to waste. "Scowl! We have Gotze. What now?" Peter comms in. "Forget him. Bring me the Reactor Holder!" Scowl says in anger. "But Scowl, Gotze?!?" Lara says in confusion. "He failed me. He is of no use to us. Leave him and get back to base!" Scowl commands. Peter tosses Gotze aside, as Lara restrict the rangers from moving. Peter picks up Lara, and the two speed away. "Auf Wiedersehen". Lara says. The rangers have been defeated... Back on the Airship, the rangers evaluate what happened against the twins. "Those punks sure are something special." James says. Ryan, thinking about what Scowl did to give them better suits, smirks. "Better Reactor tech, I hate to say. But from where, I'm not sure" "Better?" Calvin says confused. Blaster comes in and explains. "The Tech that Scowl is using is nothing we've seen before. Raiden's slash should have ripped apart The Cyan Ranger's suit." He pulls up the video files. It was one Raiden's most powerful charges yet. "It didn't even dent him." "Because of this, I sent Ayumi to the last known place Scowl was before the appearance of these two. The Santa Maria Pier. A beautiful Canal city." "Is she okay? You didn't tell me about this!!" Calvin's eyes begin to light up in anger as he approaches Blaster. Blaster is not concerned. "Relax. She's quite literally the best agent on hand. She'll be fine." Cut to Ayumi, she's less than fine. Tied up on a chair, her captors seem to have the upper hand. Or do they? The Dealer in question arrives and speaks "Ahh, Ms. Asakura. It's my pleasure to see you in person. I've seen your work. You are quite vicious. But you don't look so dangerous?" "Looks can be deceiving" She responds. He introduces himself. "Do you know who I am? I am Jeffery Hook. I run an underground weapons and materials market. I'm okay telling you this cause you'll never find it." He begins to walk away. "Get rid of her" He orders. Soon enough, Ayumi breaks free and defeats her captors, and pins Hook down. "Looks CAN be deceiving." She says. Hook smirks and flips her over. He gets rid of his coat, revealing his cybernetic body. "They really CAN be!" The two begin to fight, while Ayumi interrogates. "Did you give Scowl that material for his suits!?" "Buyer-Seller confidentiality." He responds. Ayumi pulls back his arm. "I'm not asking. YOU'RE TELLING ME!" She flips him over, but kicks her away. She jumps and has Hook pinned down, ready to defeat him. He gets a call from his cohorts. They tell him "They" are coming. Hook, afraid of what's about to happen gives in. "Okay fine. I give. I gave Scowl some of the Cosmic Dust!" Ayumi looks confused."Cosmic Dust?" "Yes Cosmic Dust. You won't find it. You'll never find it!" He rolls away and jumps into a car, and makes his escape. Ayumi begins to chase after them, radioing in about what she has learned. She's led to the cliff side of the pier. It's 4 am at this point. Calvin is the only one awake at this time. "Ayumi? Where are you? Are you safe!" "Yeah, I'm okay. I found out what Scowl used. It's-" Ayumi slows down. She notices something. Its the Twins, and a new monster. "Remember, We need the Hydroelectricity. Steam Man. You MUST cause an earthquake to do so." Scowl says. "GOT IT SIR!" He jumps into the water. Lara and Peter morph and speed into the city. Ayumi watches and narrates to Calvin. "It looks like..." "Ayumi what's happening?" Calvin asks frantically. The water begins to rise. A giant wave begins to grow from the pier. "Tsunami... Scowl is causing a Tsunami!!!" She instantly runs to the top of the Cliff and overlooks the city. The rangers are a solid hour away. It's up to her to save the city. She morphs and runs down. Meanwhile, Andy and his class are on a Spring Break vacation. He wakes up after Ashley calls him to say hi. Tired, he walks out to the balcony of the hotel and talks to her. "Alright I hope you guys are still having fun!" Ashley says. "Yeah we are-woah..." He sees the Tsunami and begins to run and warn his friends. "TIIDAL WAVE, TIDAL WAVE, TIDAL WAVE!!!!!" He screams. Ayumi gets to the top of the Clock Tower and is able to wake up the city. Just in time to see> SHe orders them to get to the top of their buildings. "GET TO HIGH GROUNDS! NOW!" she orders. She then tells the police force to assist in doing so. She runs towards the Tsunami. She sees the rushing wave, stands up to it, takes a deep breath. "Ayumi what are you doing? You won't make it! NO! AYUMI DON'T!" All of a sudden, all her memories begin to flash. From being taken from her family, being trained to be a mercenary. Being trained to be the best assassin. She jumps into the wave and uses her suit to swim towards Steam Man. She eventually finds him, and punches him. Meanwhile, Scowl and the Twins monitor the energy. "Yes! YES! It's working!!" Scowl says. In the reflection of his mask, we see a giant Robot turning on... Andy and his friends get to higher ground, but he realizes he left his roommate by mistake. He then slips away to save him. Ayumi and Steam Man begin to fight, It's an intense fight. He uses his turbines on her, but she shocks him with her batons. The Wave loses it's energy, and collapses. The city is flooded. Andy, jumping from building to building slips and falls right as the wave collapses. He hits another building, but nary a scratch is on him, His shock is immense. He climbs his hotel and breaks in to save his roommate. Scowl is confused as to what happened. He sends out the Twins to figure out the problem. Ayumi and Steam Man are now on the ground, continuing their fight. At the same time, the rangers arrive to help. She shoots him and tosses him aside. "Ayumi! You saved the city by yourself?" Raiden says. "I never should have doubted you!" Calvin says. "Geez, Lady! I gotta say, you're a lot stronger than you look!" Steam Man says. "Seems I've had to say this a couple of time today. Looks can be deceiving!" The team finishes him off using the Defender Blasters. Andy is able to save his roommate, but his power is growing even more than ever. He looks at himself in horror as the purple energy begins to course through his veins. Elsewhere, the rangers bring the zords to help the clean up process. They begin to do so, until they are attacked by the brand new SpeedZord, piloted by Peter. The MindZord, piloted by the Orange Ranger, arrives and begins to mess with the electronics of the zords. "Systems are down! We're being attacked!" Will says. Calvin looks down to see the damage, until the AtomZord drives up and fires at it. The StarZord falls out of the sky. Calvin calls an emergency combination. In response, Scowl is shown. "Ruin my plans, huh rangers? Let's see how you like it when I do the same to you! ATOMFLEET COMBINATION!" At once, the three zords combine into the AtomFleet Megazord. It's speed overwhelms the rangers, leaving them nearly defeated. "We'll end this with the SuperStar Saber!" Calvin says. They charge the saber and slash, but the AtomFleet simply speeds away. It fires its arrows at the rangers, and destroys the Megazord. "Let it be known Power Rangers EDF. I am smarter than you. Stronger than you. Wiser than you. Nothing you hit me with will ever hurt as much as what I do to you. You're outmatched. I'm always going to be one step ahead." Scowl taunts. Scowl and the twins walk away in the Megazord, victorious again... Debuts *Steam Man *AtomZord, MindZord, SpeedZord *AtomFleet Megazord Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), The Avenger (2012) *Mission 17: Stand Up! Choranger Atom! (Chouranger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011